¿Te atreves a mirar?
by yukii04
Summary: ¿como seria hacerlo sin la venda? ¿que verían sin esa tela? lemon. keiichi x nozomi. SM. Os.
©NjjIiro Days no es de mi propiedad, solo la historia contada aquí es de mi autoría

Advertencias: KeiichiXNozomi. Lemon. Sadomasoquismo.

 **¿Te atreves a mirar?**

La pequeña pelirrosa abre los ojos ante la luz del sol que impregnaba en su habitación. Adolorida hace una mueca ante la sensación de ardor en su espalda. Se sienta en la cama y ve su cuerpo rojo y marcado. Se levanta y camina hasta su armario en busca de un juego de ropa interior limpia, primero las bragas rosas floreadas y luego el sostén haciendo juego. Se queja ente la presión sobre sus heridas y vuelve a la cama. Sentada a un costado de quien la acompañaba, ve a Keiichi con una sonrisa embobada.

El castaño abre lentamente los ojos al sentir el movimiento de la pelirrosa. La ve y le sonríe, pone una mano sobre su pierna y la acaricia. Ella se sonroja y él se sienta en la cama. Se acomoda el cabello mirando al frente y suspira cansado.

-otro día- susurra el castaño ante la atenta mirada de Nozomi.

-¿a qué te refieres, Keiichi-san?- pregunta algo confundida inclinando la cabeza.

-otro día con la chica más linda de todas- ella siente sus mejillas arder y una gran sonrisa se asoma en su rostro. Nozomi se tira sobre él y lo abraza y besa.- ¿no te duelen?- pregunta entre risitas al darse cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba rojo y lastimado.

-algo- dice depositando besos en sus mejillas. Nozomi se sienta sobre el castaño para poder besarlo con más facilidad y él la toma de la cintura dejándose mimar.- ¿te tienes que ir ya?

-no hay apuro ¿quieres otra ronda? Creo que habría que sanar tus heridas- pregunta comenzando a besarla y recorrer las marcas rojas en su espalda baja.

-así está bien, aparte, no tenemos tiempo, ya va a volver onii-chan—dice comenzando a refregarse contra el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

-entonces hay que apurarnos- toma a Nozomi y la pone debajo de él. Keiichi comienza a besar y a morder su cuello y ella estira su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de darle más espacio.- ¿Dónde dejaste la venda?

-no la necesito- dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿estas segura? La única vez que lo hemos hecho sin venda fue la primera… no creo que sea buena idea que me veas mientras que… bueno… el látigo…- no sabía cómo decirlo pero si sabía lo que pensaba " _si me ve de esa forma ¿me dejará por miedo?"_

-necesito verte- susurró Nozomi acariciando el rostro de quien tenía sobre ella.

-pero… **¿te atreves a mirar?** \- preguntó asustado y tembloroso.

-¿a ti? Si- afirmó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Él comenzó a besarla con desesperación, mordiendo y rozando su lengua haciéndola hacer gemidos de dolor; mientras Keiichi buscaba sin mirar entre las sabanas de la menor unas cuerdas rojas. Al encontrarlas se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama.

-quiero verte- le dijo Nozomi antes de que él le pida que se voltee.

Keiichi tragó saliva y dobló las piernas de la pelirrosa comenzó a hacer nudos de manera en que ella no se pudiera mover y luego amarró los brazos de la menos a los barrotes de la cama.

Se paralizó al ver la imagen. Ver el cuerpo de Nozomi en esas circunstancias era normal pero no verle los ojos llorosos. Esos hermosos ojos verde azulados siempre eran tapados por una venda negra que solo dejaba ver como se mojaba gracias a sus lágrimas. Ella lo miró confundido y el castaño solo se tensó. Keiichi notó la firmeza en sus ojos llorosos y tomó valor para proseguir ¿Por qué si estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, al verle los ojos le costaba tanto?

Con fuerza de voluntad tomó el látigo t levanto las piernas, todavía anudadas, de Nozomi para ver su trasero. Comenzó con pequeños golpes provocando grititos ahogados, hasta llegar a hacerla gritar y llorar por el dolor. Abriendo las piernas de ella, cambio el receptor de su látigo a su abdomen dejándolo rojo y haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer.

-KEIICHI-SAN, POR FAVOR- gemía Nozomi. Él sabía que significaba que ella necesitaba sentirlo, pero ver esa carita adolorida y sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas lo hizo dudar. Cuando ella mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, entró en razón.

Se agachó y tomó la remera que Nozomi llevaba la noche anterior. Retiró las bragas y con la remera verde secó la humedad de la intimidad de la pelirrosa. La levantó arañando sus piernas atadas y sin dilación, la penetró de una sola estocada. Ella gemía y él mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el interior apretado y caliente de su novia. Comenzó a embestirla a gran velocidad, escuchando las cadenas de las esposas, la madera de la cama, los gritos de Nozomi e, incluso, su propio corazón acelerado.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, a mucha dificultad, al ritmo que Keiichi. Al sentir el movimiento de la pelirrosa él se atrevió a abrir los ojos, contemplando la imagen no solo más erótica, sino la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Nozomi estaba atada de las muñecas, despeinada, atada de las piernas, sus pequeños pechos rebotando, lastimada, su lengua fuera de su boca dejando ver la sangre que salía de ella y su labio, las mejillas sonrojasas, pero he de aquí la gran diferencia a lo que acostumbra ver: esos hermosos y profundos ojos, entrecerrados por el placer, llorando y con firmeza reflejada en ellos. Mirándolo.

La voz de Nozomi diciendo a duras penas " _KEIICHI"_ junto a esa imagen, eran algo que jamás olvidaría.

…

La ve ponerse un vestido blanco liso y un saco celeste bastante grande para ella. La ve voltearse y sonreírle. Él está sentado en la cama, con solo unos boxer´s negros y una sonrisa de enamorado. Ella se le acerca y lo besa en la frente.

-corre antes de que onii-chan vuelva—es lo último que dice antes de que el castaño corra al baño para limpiarse el sudor de su piel.

Al salir ve como la puerta delantera se abre y entra su gran amigo Mattsun. El pelirrosa lo ve y tarda en procesar a su amigo en ropa interior en su casa pero al ver a su "dulce, pura e inocente" hermanita salir de su habitación y verlo, entra en razón.

Keiichi toma su ropa del piso y sale por la ventana del cuarto de Nozomi mientras que esta grita a todo lo que las cuerdas vocales le dan (que no es mucho después de lo de hace unos minutos) un " _¡ONII-CHAN!"_ al ver a su hermano intentas saltar por su ventana con el látigo que Keiichi olvido por salvar su vida… ya se lo devolvería, y mientras tanto lo tenía para ella…

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado y que si alguno sabe de ellos que me digan x faa.**

 **Bessos, yukii…**


End file.
